The New Hellion: A Jalice OneShot
by Calikisses
Summary: Have you ever had that intense physical attraction to someone you just met? Not even met, just seen? I have." AU/AH


***I had soo much fun writing this, and I hope you have just as much fun, if not more, in reading it.**

****This story is dedicated to all my peenateer gals. You crazy Jalice shippers inspired this story, and I love you for it.**

*****Special thanks to my beta, Joanna. You are so fuckawesome for your speediness, suggestions, and all around being excellent! Thank you so much my super speedy Gonzales :)**

******Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, this storyline is. Also, I do not know everything there is to know about baseball, so if there are errors, forgive me :) **

*~The New Hellion~*  
A Jalice One-Shot

I was running, not very easy to do in four and a half inch heels. Jasper just said "run," and so I was attempting to do just that. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep up with the super sexy baseball player in front of me. The good, I had a great view of his backside, which was utterly delicious looking in those pants of his. The bad, I don't think my poor Louboutins will ever be the same. I was dashing down Polk Street, following Jasper, while trying not to either fall or pass out from lack of oxygen. He was an athlete, in great shape, probably ran several miles a day. I was lucky if I made it to the gym with Rosalie once a week, and even then we didn't do a lot of cardio work. I definitely needed to work out more.

Jasper turned a corner and I followed. My heels were becoming a serious hindrance to our getaway. He slowed down and grabbed a hold of my hand to help me along. We looped back around the block, after a serious detour, until we reached the parking garage. Finally, Jasper slowed down to a high paced walk, instead of the strenuous run. Well, I got my work out for the day.

The dim lights cast an eerie glow about the place, just barely illuminating the cars. I spotted Jasper's Camaro and started to head toward it, my heels clacking on the smooth concrete and drowning out the sound of our heavy breathing. Jasper pulled out his keyless entry and unlocked the doors before we reached the car. He opened my door for me once more like a perfect gentleman, but before I could slide into the leather interior he stopped me by gently grasping my right elbow. I turned toward him, the curiosity plain on my face.

"I'm sorry, Alice," he said, looking right into my eyes and proving the sincerity of his words.

"It's ok, Jasper. You're a big hot shot baseball player. I'm sure it just comes with the territory."

I smiled so he knew it wasn't that big of a deal. Sure, I'll have blisters tomorrow and I could barely breathe at the moment, but I just had one of the best dinners of my life with one of the hottest, sweetest, most eligible bachelors I've ever met. _Definitely worth it._

"Yes, but I'm used to it. You shouldn't have to be put in that position. It's not fair to you," his southern drawl enunciated his vowels in the sexiest way. _Yup, definitely worth it_.

I looked up at him and brought my hand up to the side of his face, cupping his cheek. I stared into those deep blue-green eyes of his and said, "I'm fine, Jasper, really…" I trailed off as I noticed him leaning his head closer to mine.

_He's going to kiss me!_

My heart beat faster with each inch of decreased space between our faces. It was like time was moving in slow motion; each racing beat in my chest felt like a minute had passed. We were both staring into each other's eyes and my hand still rested on his cheek, guiding him, letting him know it was ok. I closed my eyes just before our lips would touch, but it never happened. I felt a slight pressure on my right cheek instead, the softness of his lips grazing my skin. His face was so close to mine that I felt the flutter of his eyelashes brush against my temple. I longed to turn my head slightly so his lips would meet mine instead of lingering on my cheek.

My disappointment that he hadn't kissed me on my mouth was soon eclipsed when I felt his head tilt slightly, and his lips trailing along my skin up to my ear. His hot breath tickled slightly as he murmured in my ear, "I don't want to take you home yet."

"Then don't," I whispered so quietly, my own breath fanning against the skin of his neck, I wasn't sure if he had heard.

He hovered near my ear for a minute as if in thought, before I heard him sigh and pull back. I finally managed to open my eyes to find he was staring at me once more. He motioned toward the passenger seat and waited until I climbed in before he shut my door and moved around to the driver's side of the car. There I was, sitting in the new Hellion's Camaro, surrounded by leather interior and that new car smell mixed with Jasper's scent, and wondering how on earth a girl like me could have ended up in this position.

_76 Hours Earlier…_

I had never been a fan of baseball. It seemed really boring actually: throw the ball, hit the ball, run in a square, do it all over again. Where was the intrigue in that?

My friends promised me the atmosphere in the stadium was better than watching it on TV and convinced me to go. The final lure was the guarantee of many free drinks and some delicious garlic fries. Garlic fries? Ok, I'm sold.

I dressed in the colors of the home team: green and black, and paired it with my green Alexander McQueen's. I just bought them the other day, and I had to say they went perfectly with this outfit. Looking in the mirror, I admired my appearance. I wore black skinny jeans, a jade-colored sleeveless blouse, and my heels. Nobody said you couldn't look good while rooting for the…who were they again? The Heelers…Heilos…Hellions! That was it. The San Francisco Hellions!

I jumped a little in my enthusiasm for remembering the team. It would be pretty embarrassing if I couldn't remember who in the world I was supposed to cheer on.

My best friend, Rosalie, was trying to tell me all about them, but when it came to baseball it was just in one ear, out the other for me. The only baseball I knew anything about was of a sexual nature, and even those bases were a bit ambiguous at times.

I remembered her saying something about the team having a new player; although I couldn't for the life of me think of his name. Supposedly he was the new up and comer and tonight would be one of his first games.

_Boys, boys, boys. We like boys in ca-ars…_

I grabbed my cell from my bed and looked at the caller ID: Rosalie.

"Hey, Roe," I spoke into the phone.

"Alz. Are you ready? I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Yup, all ready to be bored out of my mind for three hours." I grabbed my black Gucci hobo from my closet along with a jacket as we continued chatting. I wasn't a fool to think it would be warm at the stadium. San Francisco, hello.

"Oh hush, you'll have fun, I promise."

"Ok, see you soon. Bye, girl."

I barely heard her "bye" before flipping my phone shut and tossing it into my bag along with some lip gloss, my keys, and my wallet.

With one last look at my reflection, I headed out to my living room to wait for Rosalie. I was happy for my great hair day. I woke up to find my shoulder-length dark hair had just the right amount of wave to it, and curled out slightly at the ends naturally. A quick comb through was all I needed this morning, and luckily, it had lasted throughout the day.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I opened the door to find my best friend standing outside, staring into her MAC compact and touching up her lip-gloss. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had dressed up a little. Rosalie was wearing an emerald, long-sleeved v-neck dress, which amplified her bust, and black Manolos; her long blonde hair was styled in loose waves.

"Ready?" she asked, looking up and snapping the compact closed with an audible click.

"I am, let's go."

I locked my door behind me and followed Rosalie to her gorgeous convertible. I remember when she was finally able to purchase it. We had test drove quite a few before she finally settled on the cherry red Pontiac Solstice convertible. She insisted on the fully loaded model, all leather interior, and managed to get it for $5,000 less than sticker price. Never underestimate the power of a great set of tits, I guess.

We got into the car and headed toward the stadium. Rosalie was excited for the game and began spewing random baseball facts to me, but I didn't really understand the lingo she was using. She also explained that we were meeting the others at the stadium.

We had managed to make it to pier 29 before running into the game traffic. As we drove closer, I could see ticket scalpers trying to sell tickets on corners, game spectators were walking from the parking lots toward the main gates, and police officers were trying, very unsuccessfully, to direct traffic.

We finally made it to Lot A, and Rosalie presented her parking pass to the lot attendant. I'm glad she had one; otherwise we would have had to pay $30. That seemed like a bit much just to park a car. Didn't they make enough money on all the concessions and ticket sales?

I had only been to this sports arena one other time when they were holding a concert, but it was nothing like this at the time. Looking out my window revealed an array of Hellions spectators in a sea of green and black. Some people had decked themselves out head to toe, others wore black caps with the green SF logo on them, and some crazy fans had even painted themselves. Many people had mini barbeques set up next to their cars or coolers filled with beer, tailgating before the game.

We stood at the main entrance waiting for Angela and Victoria to arrive before we headed to our seats. Rosalie had all of the tickets which she had gotten from a co-worker. Apparently he had season tickets but couldn't make it to this game, so she had offered to buy them off him. He ended up just giving them to her.

_Boys, boys, boys. We like boys in ca-ars. Boys, boys, boys. Buy us drinks…_

I reached into my purse to pull out my phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Alice, it's Angela. Where are you?"

I could barely hear her from all the commotion going on around me, so I looked around to see if I could spot her. We were standing next to a big black pole with a GATE 3 sign on it. I told her as such and she hung up, letting me know she and Victoria were close so they would see us in a minute.

Just as I was placing my phone back in my purse I was attacked by two sets of arms flinging around me, and I heard the sound of squealing.

"Hello to you too, girls," I laughed.

"Hi, Alice, are you excited for the game?"

Angela was a huge baseball fan along with Rosalie. I'm not sure how much of a fan Victoria was, but she seemed excited nonetheless. I had to admit I was a little psyched, but it was more from getting to hang out with my friends than watching a sport I wasn't interested in.

After we all said our hellos we made our way through the gates. They almost didn't let me in with my bottled water but after proving it was water they let it slide. What'd they think it was, vodka? Ugh, I hate that stuff, and I definitely wouldn't try to sneak it in anywhere. But I understand they were just doing their jobs.

We funneled our way through the masses of people, making our way to our section. As we approached our chairs Angela said, "Wow, Rose, you weren't kidding when you said we had some of the best seats."

The seats were right above the Home dugout, and when the players stood on top of it to watch the game, we had a lovely view of their cute butts accentuated by their tight uniforms. Maybe this game wouldn't be too bad after all.

I was brought back to the present when I noticed the car had stopped. Looking out the window I saw that we were at Fisherman's Wharf. It was already ten o'clock on a Wednesday night, so a lot of places were shut down. I wondered what we were doing here until he asked if I'd like to take a walk.

Walking was the last thing I wanted to do in heels and a dress on a cold night, especially after running, but I agreed. I was about to open the door when he told me to wait. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to hang back for until he came around and opened it for me, offering a hand to help me out of the car.

Fuck, he is such a sweetheart. All my inner-dialogue cursing was making me feel guilty. He hadn't said anything inappropriate or what could be considered a bad word all night.

He held onto my hand even after I was out of the car, and we began to walk down the sidewalk, bay on our left, shops and restaurants on our right. I asked him to tell me more about Texas and he did. After we had just walked, hands joined, for a couple blocks I noticed how cold it really was. It was a clear night, instead of foggy, but unfortunately that just made it even colder. We turned left and started to walk toward a small pier overlooking the bay. A particularly chilly gust of wind blew off the bay and I shivered. Jasper must have noticed because he looked at me, probably sensing my slow freezing into a Popsicle.

"Oh, darlin', I'm sorry. You must be freezin'." He shrugged his left shoulder out of his coat before letting go of my hand in order to finish removing it. "Here, take my coat." He placed the coat around my shoulders and moved to the front of me in order to wrap it tighter to protect me against the wind. He pulled me close to him and rubbed his hands up and down my arms to create some friction and warmth.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked.

"Nah, don't you worry 'bout me none. I'm wearing far more than you are. Whatcha doin' wandering 'round the city at night without a jacket anyhow?"

"Well, this really great guy asked me to take a walk with him, and I just couldn't resist," I teased.

"Really great guy, huh? Anyone I might know?" He looked down at me and gave me that same half smirk from earlier.

"Maaybee," I told him, giggling.

He had yet to take his hands off my arms, and the moonlight above was pretty much the only light out here illuminating his face. Our eyes locked and once again his smooth and oh-so-soft looking lips were within my reach, if only I could find the courage to move that extra few inches and kiss him. Most guys would have tried kissing me at least three times by now. I wasn't sure what was stopping him. We were having a great time, talking and teasing, definitely flirting.

Did he not want to kiss me? Maybe Jasper didn't see me in a romantic sense, maybe he was just looking for a friend since he had just moved to the city. Was that why he dropped my hand in front of the cameras? He didn't want us to be romantically linked in the tabloids?

I started to worry that was the case and bit my bottom lip. I looked away toward the water. The stars reflected in the soft waves, and I made out just the tiniest black shape floating on the surface before it disappeared underneath the deep blue; it was probably an otter. I wouldn't have been in this position if I had never caught that ball in the first place.

It was the seventh inning. I was slowly starting to learn the rules of the game with a little help from Rosalie and Victoria. It turns out baseball is a lot more complicated than just hitting and running. I thought one could only get a strike if he swung the bat and missed. Well, turns out that there are a few ways to get one: First, the obvious, a swing and miss. Second, a foul ball is considered a strike, but only if it is the first or second one. If a batter has two strikes and then he hits a foul ball, he doesn't strike out. Confusing, I know. The third way is if the ball is thrown in the strike zone. This was the most confusing to me. Apparently, if the ball is thrown between the player's knees and belt, even if he doesn't swing, it's still considered a strike? Wow, this all American past time is awfully convoluted.

Ok, so I was learning a bit about baseball, while also getting to admire all the sexy, toned, uniformed men in front of me on the field. I had yet to see the new player's face, but his ass was awfully delectable. I could see blind curls underneath his baseball cap and desperately desired to see his face. He seemed like he'd be cute, most of the players on the team were, but who knows? He could just have a nice body and an ugly face. If only he would turn around so I could catch a glimpse.

He was a good player, recently traded from a team in Texas from what Rosalie was trying to explain to me. She was gabbing on and on about batting averages and "K's" and "backwards K's" when pitching. I guess he was a pitcher, but a batter too. Or everyone in the outfield had to bat? I had no clue. I lost her at "baseball." The rest was in one ear and out the other.

The new Hellion was up to bat now, and everyone was curious what he was made of. I saw him swing, the muscles in his arm flexing and the loud "crack" of ball hitting the bat resounding in my ears, but I didn't see the ball. Suddenly, everyone was on their feet and I didn't know why. That was until I saw the foul ball flying through the air and aiming straight for me on its descent.

"Alice, watch out!" I heard Rosalie scream.

I ducked and lifted my hands above my head, garlic fries flinging everywhere, palms facing up to protect it from the impending impact. I felt a sharp stinging in my right hand, and I instinctively closed it against the pain. However, something was in the way, stopping me from being able to close my hand. I sat up and brought my arms down staring at the object in my hand.

It was the foul ball. I had caught a foul ball. I had caught a foul ball with my bare hand.

"Ow!" I screamed, dropping the ball and grasping my right wrist with my left hand.

I saw Angela pick up the rolling ball before it could fall down to the next lower level, Rosalie was screaming for some ice, the seating attendants were rushing over to make sure I was all right, and to my horror my embarrassing duck and catch was presented on repeat for all to see on the giant stadium screen.

The batter with the last name of Whitlock turned around to face me, probably after seeing my embarrassing display. The pain in my hand disappeared as I finally got a chance to see his face. He was gorgeous. My eyes were automatically drawn to his mouth with his sensuous, pouty lips that were just begging to be taken in between my teeth and sucked on.

_Where did that come from?_

I was caught in his gaze as he continued to look at me as well. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes from here—he was too far away and the helmet was blocking my view—but somehow I knew they would be deep and intense. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. Our connection was broken by the catcher gaining Whitlock's attention; he was still at bat and needed to hit.

He turned back to the field and I sighed softly. I longed to see the new Hellions' player up close, to talk to him, to I don't know, just be near him. Have you ever had that intense physical attraction to someone you just met? Not even met, just seen? I have. Oh, boy, have I.

I was experiencing that desire now as I watched him hit the ball into the outfield. He made it to second before the next batter came up. The Hellions were up by two, hopefully soon to be three if Whitlock made it in.

The pain in my hand returned, and I could hear Rosalie complaining about not having that ice yet. Angela offered to get some and stood up just as the batter, Cullen, according to the name on his jersey, hit a home run.

_Ok, correction. The Hellions are up by four now. _

My eyes remained glued to the field as Whitlock rounded third base toward the home plate. His legs were so lean and as he ran I was reminded of a gazelle. He pumped his arms to gain unnecessary speed; the ball was already out of the park, so he had no chance of being tagged out.

He hustled even when he didn't need to, that is good. Rosalie had been complaining about that very thing all day, and I could tell as he tapped the home plate with his foot that she approved of the new player. As did I.

His smile lit up his whole face as he high fived his teammates. I sat there transfixed and unmoving, oblivious to the yells and cheers around me until he finally disappeared into the dugout. The big screen showed him as he entered the dugout, and I finally got a better look at his face as the cameras zoomed in.

_Christ, he was handsome!_

Rosalie gave me a knowing look that had me worried. She was planning something, and Rosalie's plans weren't necessarily beneficial to me. In fact, they usually ended up with us, or mainly me, in trouble. _What was going on in that head of hers?_

As one of the stadium workers came up to us with an ice pack for my hand, I found out.

"So my friend catching a foul ball with her bare hand, and possibly injuring herself worse than is apparent now—we'll have to have a doctor check that out to know for sure—but I bet that earns her at least a meet and greet with some of the players, right?"

Rosalie smiled sweetly at the man who seemed to be more interested in the breasts she was currently pushing out in his direction than what was coming out of her mouth. Damn, Rosalie's tits had super powers or something.

"Sorry, ladies, that isn't something I have the authority to arrange."

"But surely you could give us something, hmm?" Rosalie asked in a sugar-coated voice, pushing out her voodoo tits a little more.

The guy who so obviously wanted to please Rosalie shrugged and said, "I may be able to work something out. Find me after the game on the reserve level."

His eyes shone with hope. Poor guy, it's not his fault he was assaulted by the twin orbs of supremacy.

"We'll be there," Rosalie said in a sultry voice that would feed that guy's fantasies for a very long time.

I sighed and Jasper noticed.

"Are you all right, darlin'?" He looked down at me worriedly, trying to catch my gaze but I was avoiding it.

_God, why'd he have to be so damn cute and sweet? _

I just nodded and pulled away from his embrace. If he didn't see me that way then I didn't want to make a fool of myself by getting carried away and kissing him myself. I started walking further along the pier, sliding my hand along the wooden railing, willing my tears not to fall. _Why was I getting so emotional over this?_ I blame the wine.

"Alice, are you ok?" He placed one hand soothingly on my shoulder, and I fought to keep control over my emotions. I took a deep breath in, praying my voice wouldn't sound shaky when I spoke.

"Yes, Jasper…I'm fine." Another breath. "Thank you."

I placed both hands on the railing now, facing away from him and looking down at the elephant seals gathering on the small beach for the night. I couldn't look at him. I don't know what came over me all of a sudden, but I refused to let it ruin his night.

_Fucking wine and fucking stupid overbearing emotions! _

Jasper tried to turn me around to face him, but I remained steady, tightening my grip on the railing.

"Baby, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Baby. Jesus, he couldn't be a cocky bastard and flaunt his fame and fortune could he? No, instead he was someone who brought me beautiful flowers, opened every door for me, paid for a meal that probably cost more than my entire outfit, offered his jacket when I was cold, called me cute little names like "darlin'" and "baby," and then thought he did something wrong.

_Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me? Am I about to get my period or something? This is ridiculous! I'm making him feel like he did something wrong because I'm worrying he doesn't like me. I'm 21, not 15. Fucking woman up, Alice Brandon!_

I turned to face him and looked up into his eyes. The concern for me that I saw there made a lone tear escape. The salty liquid drop ran down my cheek and curved along the contours of my face and jaw before running down my neck. I hoped to God he hadn't seen, but I could tell by the changes in his expression that he had.

He pulled me to him tightly and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing calming circles on his back.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Jasper. I am totally ruining this," I whispered.

"No. No you're not, baby. Tell me what to do to make it better. I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Oh, God, Jasper, you didn't do anything," I half yelled at him and pulled away from him.

He looked taken aback and I immediately felt bad, but instead of doing something about it I just whispered an "I'm sorry" and started to walk back inland quickly, my arms crossed over my chest.

Christ, what the fuck Alice? How much more can you embarrass yourself tonight? Note to self: No more fucking wine. Ever.

I didn't know if it was the wine's fault, or just my stupid overreacting, but I had truly fucked up. I guess it's a good thing he didn't like me, because there was no way in hell I'd ever get a second date after this.

"Alice, wait!" I heard Jasper call, followed by a steady thumping beat of shoes hitting the wooden planks of the pier behind me, but I kept walking along the path in between two tall trees.

Being as in shape as he was, he soon caught up to me.

"Alice," he whispered.

He grabbed me by the shoulders from behind and turned me around to face him a little roughly. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, but he cut me off by smashing his lips to mine, the force sending me back a few steps until I felt my back against the tree trunk. He moved his hands from my shoulders up to my head, gently cupping my face and sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

After getting over my initial shock I became an active participant, wrapping my arms around his waist and parting my lips for him. His lips were even softer than I imagined them to be and had just the right amount of fullness to mold with mine. He tasted like wine and chocolate and mint as he slid his tongue into my mouth, tangling it with my own. There was the tiniest bit of spark when our tongues intertwined that shot from my mouth past my stomach, fluttering the butterflies there, then down to my area, creating a trickle of moisture to seep into my panties. I moaned as he nipped my bottom lip playfully, one of his hands trailing down my side to rest at my waist.

He pulled me closer to him while at the same time pushing us back into the tree. His hand tightened its grip on my waist, and I had a feeling he was warring with himself not to slide it to the bottom hem of my short dress. I moved my own hands to his chest and the tie that rested there, yanking on it gently to pull him even closer. What I noticed against my abdomen then made me gasp in surprise, and I felt him smile faintly against my lips. Jasper was…for lack of a better word…excited and _very_ into our kiss. I let out a long, low moan that was just begging for sex as our breaths came in shorter gasps.

God, I just wanted to take him home with me and…what was that rule about first dates again? Oh, that's right, no sex. Fuck it; I'd break that rule for him. I couldn't think of a better guy to break it with. I longed to undress him with my hands and eyes, have him undress me and let him trail those hands and lips all over my body.

As my mind delved in the gutter, Jasper moved his lips along my jaw line and up to my ear. He sucked my lobe in between his lips and grazed it with his tongue. My eyes were closed, but they still rolled back into my head from the pleasure he was inducing.

"Jasper," I half whispered, half moaned.

"Alice," he breathed in response, tickling my ear with his hot breath.

I giggled a little, and he kissed my ear lightly before pulling away.

"I should be getting you home, Alice."

I was still out of breath so all I could do was manage a small nod. He leaned back, grabbed my hand and helped me away from the tree. I followed him as we walked back to the car, holding hands the entire time.

I can now add "excellent kisser" to Jasper Whitlock's list of attributes, because hot damn, I could _not_ _wait_ to do that again, and more.

Jasper opened the passenger door for me and held onto my hand until the very last second before he had to close the door. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as he softly but sensuously brought my hand to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on the inside of my wrist, then trailed his pouty bottom lip around to my knuckles, where he let his tongue dart out before kissing them with his lips. I closed my eyes and fought hard to bite back the moan threatening to escape. This guy could make the simplest of things erotic; it was so fucking hot!

He knew the effect he was having on me too. I could hear it in the soft chuckle as he finally released my hand and closed the car door.

Jasper asked me more about fashion school and Rosalie and me going into business together after we graduate as he drove me back to my apartment. I was amazed at how well he seemed to know how to get around the city. I'd lived here for two years and even I didn't know it as well as he did, having to MapQuest almost everything wherever I went.

It was a twenty minute car ride, but it seemed to only last for two. I didn't want the night to end; it was the best first date I had been on in a while, even with my breakdown near the end. And to think it never would have even happened if he hadn't given me his number.

The Hellions beat the Nomads, seven to three. The Hellions hadn't scored any more runs, but thanks to hitter/pitcher Whitlock, the opposing team didn't score either. The ice had helped my hand, I don't think there was any serious damage, and ever since catching the ball I had begun to hate baseball less and less. Suddenly, it wasn't so boring anymore, although I had a feeling it had nothing to do with the fact that I caught a ball and everything to do with the new Hellion I shamelessly ogled and fantasized about during the final two innings.

I felt like a sheep being herded as Rosalie, Angela, Victoria, and I crowded in with the screaming fans and made our way to the reserve level. The field's view from up here proved that we had had really good seats. I never would have caught a ball if we were sitting up in this section of the stadium.

_Thank you, Rosalie's co-worker._

The employee, Mike, or something like that, was waiting for us next to a door that said "To Clubhouse." Beside me, I heard Rosalie gasp. _I guess the clubhouse was a good thing? _

"Ok, ladies," Mike said, "you can't go into the actual clubhouse, but you can wait outside of it for some of the players to come out. If you get caught, you don't know me. Enjoy!"

He unlocked and opened the door for us where we were greeted by stairs leading down. With a final thank you to Mike the four of us headed to the clubhouse, whatever that was.

"Hey, Rosalie, what's the clubhouse?"

Angela gasped. "You don't know what the clubhouse is, Alice?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I don't. Care to enlighten me, Ange?"

"It's the Hellions locker room!" Victoria exclaimed. "Usually only players and press are allowed inside. Even on the tours they will only let you see inside the visitor's one."

"Oh. So we're just going to wait outside the door until either the players come out or we get caught?"

"No," Rosalie said, "we'll find a place to lay low until we see the players coming out. Then we are going to get that ball of yours signed by the new Hellion you are so infatuated with."

I turned my head toward her sharply.

"Don't give me that look, Alz. I saw the way you couldn't stop staring at him for the rest of the game, so don't deny it."

"Fine," I sighed.

We traveled down three flights of stairs and approached a door that opened into a long corridor. Action game shots of big-time players adorned the walls of the hallway, along with a large painted symbol of the Hellions' green and black logo. The florescent lights shone brightly, and I was slightly blinded after being in the darkened stairway. When we rounded the corner we saw the entrance to the locker room.

"Ok, we'll just stand here out of sight until Alice's player comes out, then she can get the ball signed," Rosalie whispered.

I don't know why she whispered, the likelihood of us being overheard was slim from all the noise coming from the locker room and the stadium above.

"I don't have a pen, Rosalie. How am I going to get an autograph?"

"Here you go, Alice." Victoria pulled out a blue ballpoint pen from her oversized DCBG bag.

"Umm, wouldn't a Sharpie work better? I don't know if a regular pen will write well on the ball," I responded.

"I don't think any of us carry Sharpies around in our purses, Alice. This will have to do unless we find someone in the meantime."

Victoria gave me the pen and we stood in silence, peering around the corner, waiting for the ball players to come out. It was a close call when some members of the press came down the hallway from the other direction. Luckily, they went to the locker room automatically instead of coming around the corner to where we were hiding. I wasn't sure what the penalty was for sneaking down here, but I knew I didn't want to find out. Finally, after about a forty-five minute wait, the green door opened and out stepped one of the players. I knew right away, even without the named jerseys, that it wasn't my Whitlock.

_Wait, _my_ Whitlock? He wasn't mine; I didn't even know his first name._

"Rosalie, what's Whitlock's first name?"

"Jasper…isn't that a great name?" Angela said dreamily.

The three of us looked at Angela who changed her look to sheepish after realizing we were all staring.

"I mean, well, it _is_," she insisted.

Jasper Whitlock. I had to agree with her there, it was a great name. And, if Rosalie's plan worked then it would soon be written on the foul ball I had caught.

The clubhouse door opened once more and a group of players walked out. Snippets of their conversation carried over to us, they were talking about some bar they were going to hit up. I could tell by the looks on my friends' faces that they were interested in going after we were done here, hoping to run into the hot Hellions. There was only one player on my mind at the time, and he wasn't with the group of guys.

Did he already leave? Or was he still in there? It had been about an hour since the game ended. What could be taking so long? I was starting to get worried that we had in fact missed him.

Rosalie took one look at my expression and began talking to ease my state of mind.

"Don't worry, Alice, he's probably talking with the press. This is his first game on the new team, and he pitched a good game. I'm sure a lot of reporters want to talk to him."

"I don't know, girls. Maybe we should just go. We'll hit up the bar those guys were talking about."

I stepped out from the corner that we were hiding behind and started walking toward the parking lot exit at the opposite end of the hall. As I was making my way out, the clubhouse door opened once more. I heard Rosalie whisper-shout my name from behind me, but I was like a deer frozen in headlights. My mind was screaming at me to run—who knows what would happen if I got caught—but my body wasn't listening. I just stood there, McQueen's glued to the floor, hands by my side, and mouth slightly opened as two people emerged from the clubhouse and looked in my direction.

_Shit, I was caught. I was going to jail. I was going to be expelled from fashion school._

I was too busy running through the consequences of being caught in my mind that it didn't register who I was now facing.

"Hello," a smooth, southern-accented voice said to me.

"Hey, man, I'll catch you later," I vaguely heard the other guy say.

"Yeah, all right."

Oh my God! It was Jasper Whitlock, and he was even better looking up close, just like I imagined he would be. That giant screen really didn't do him justice.

Never at a loss for words, Rosalie came to my rescue as I just continued to stare at the sculpted body covered in a tight black shirt, handsome facial features, and those pouty lips currently turned up into one of the most breathtaking smiles I think I've ever seen.

"Hi," Rosalie interrupted my ogling. "Great game tonight."

"Thank you," he replied before turning to face me once more. "You're the one that caught my foul ball in the seventh inning, right?"

_He remembers me? Holy shit, I think I'm going to faint. Pull yourself together Alice!_

"Ye…Yes." I smiled and held out the ball toward him.

"Is your hand all right? I know it must have hurt catching it bare-handed like you did."

"Oh yeah, no big deal." I shrugged, trying to act casual when inside I was screaming.

"That's good to hear, Miss…"

"Brandon. Alice Brandon and these are my friends Rosalie, Angela, and Victoria." I pointed to each in turn as I introduced them. "They're big fans."

"And what about you? Are you a baseball fan?" he asked me, reaching out for the baseball I had caught and looking at me intently, waiting for me to answer.

I gave him the ball and Victoria's pen, but he pulled a Sharpie out of his pocket. I smiled, thinking how he must anticipate having to give out autographs all the time.

"Not really. I've always thought it was kind of boring," I replied, embarrassed for admitting that to a major league baseball player, and a hot one at that.

"And what might your opinion of it be now that you've experienced the greatness from inside the stadium?"

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. Now that I was up close I could see that they were blue, but they also had some green in them. They were very deep and piercing, but in a good way. He returned my smile with one of his own, and I swear I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I don't know. It might be growing on me."

"I'm glad to hear it." He handed me the autographed ball back. "Thanks for coming to the game, gals," he said to us while looking only at me.

"Alice." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing my knuckles. "It was a pleasure."

I watched him walk away, but only because I was still unable to move. He sauntered down the hallway in a smooth gait, twirling his keys in his left hand. I was finally able to look away only after he turned the corner. My knuckles were on fire in the place his lips had touched, and I felt that my cheeks were hot. Rosalie waved her hand in front of my face to garner my attention.

"Alice…earth to Alice."

"What?" I looked at her, still mesmerized by what had just transpired. I heard Angela and Victoria giggle behind me.

"Wow, you've got it bad, girl," she told me.

"What do you mean?" I feigned innocence.

"Uh huh, you know what I mean. C'mon, don't even try to pretend you aren't dying to scream right now. The goofy grin on your face says it all!"

I tried to stop smiling and found that I couldn't, so I laughed instead.

"Ok, you caught me. But tell me you wouldn't be a puddle of goo right now if that had happened to you. I mean, the new Hellion kissed my hand!"

"And gave you his number," Angela chimed in.

"What?" I looked at her, confused. "No, he didn't."

"Look." Angela pointed to the foul ball I had caught and Jasper had signed. There, underneath the black Sharpie signature were ten numbers and two dashes written in his scribbled writing.

I was just debating whether or not to invite him up when he got out and opened my door.

_Of course, I should have known. _

"I could get used to this whole have-my-doors-opened-by-a-sexy-guy thing, you know," I said as I stepped out of the car.

"You should, darlin'. All guys should be taught to treat a gal like a lady, including openin' their doors for 'em."

He walked me to the door of my apartment where I searched for my keys in my clutch as a way of stalling.

_Invite him in? Yes or no? What would he think if I did? Oh, who am I kidding it's obvious from that kiss that he wouldn't say no. But it is a rule of mine. Didn't I just agree I would break that rule? Yes, no, yes, no, yes._

I opened my mouth to speak but Jasper beat me to it.

"I'm going out of town tomorrow for a series. We'll be goin' north to Washington, before traveling east to Colorado, and then south to L.A. before we come home again. I'll be back in about a week and a half. May I call you when I return to town?"

_Was he kidding? Of fucking course! Oh my God he wants to see me again, and he's asking for a second date a week and a half in advance?_

"I'd like that, Jasper."

I peeked at him from under my eyelashes having found my keys and saw that he was smiling.

"Well then, Miss Alice, I hope you have yourself a good night."

He leaned in, aiming for my cheek, but after the make-out session by the bay I was having none of that. I turned my head so we could lock lips once more, and this time I was the one to make the first move by deepening the kiss and sliding my tongue out along his lips to part them. I felt that spark hit my loins once again when our tongues touched, and I silently wondered if this is what people meant by fireworks. It only lasted about a minute before he pulled away; ending in three, chaste, close-lipped pecks. Yet, it was still just as good as the first.

"Goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight, Jasper, and good luck while you're away."

"Thank you, darlin', I'll call you when I get back."

"Sounds great!" I didn't even try to hide my enthusiasm.

He waited until I was safely inside before turning down the street toward his car. Once I took off my heels I sank onto my couch and allowed my smile to fully take up residence on my face. I pulled out my phone and called the one person I knew would be dying for my call. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Either it was a really crappy date and you're calling to tell me all about it, or he's not a cuddler and has already left in which case you're calling to tell me all about it."

"Hello to you too, Roe. Actually, it was neither. It was the best date I have ever had in my life and in true baseball fashion we only went to first base."

"Then why is the date over at 11:30 at night if it was so great?"

I curled my feet underneath me and proceeded to tell my best friend from kindergarten about my night.

Jasper was very punctual as he picked me up, bearing a beautiful bouquet of red roses and pink stargazer lilies. I admit to staring at him a bit longer than necessary through the tiny peephole before opening my apartment door.

He looked so fancy. Granted I had only seen him in his baseball uniform and jeans, but his black slacks and light gray button-up shirt hugged his body nicely, outlining all of his muscles. He was also wearing a tie a darker shade of gray than his shirt, and a nice sport coat to complete his ensemble.

Suddenly I was grateful for the last minute shopping trip I had with Rosalie. Jasper had told me to dress fancy, which was the only hint he had given me to where he was taking me on our date. I knew right when I saw the purple, black, and white, sweetheart-neckline strapless dress, that it was the one. It went perfectly with these purple Louboutins I already owned so I could splurge to buy the dress, not needing the money for shoes.

I opened the door with a smile and watched as his eyes roamed from my face, down to the ample cleavage the dress provided, and even farther down to my lotion-glossed legs before trailing back up to my face when he smiled.

"You're a vision, darlin'," he said to me before handing me the flowers.

"Thank you."

I blushed slightly from the compliment and took the bouquet from him. I moved toward the kitchen for a vase and realized he was still standing outside in the hallway.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, I would."

_Whoa, this guy is formal, isn't he? _

I filled a vase with water and poured the contents of the flower food packet into it before adding the gorgeous floral arrangement. When I returned to the living room I saw Jasper's eyes on my baseball sitting on the bookcase. I had bought one of those protective cases for it and felt a little embarrassed that he had seen how much effort I had put into keeping it safe.

Luckily, he didn't seem weirded out or anything. In fact, the smile on his face hinted at…amusement?

I walked over to him and looked up at his face. Even with my heels he still had a good six or seven inches on me.

"You know, if you wanted my autograph so bad I would've just given it to you, darlin'."

"The first time I go to a baseball game, and I catch a foul ball. I just wanted to commemorate the occasion, that's all…Plus, I decided to protect it in case I ever lose my phone," I teased.

_Yeah, Alice, because that didn't sound the least bit creepy or stalkerish._

Luckily he just laughed and offered me his arm.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall," I said enthusiastically, happy I hadn't ruined anything.

I smiled and placed my hand in the crook of his arm, once again loving his formality, and his accent, and that smile which made me slightly weak in the knees. I took a deep breath in and smelled laundry soap, spice, and almost a woodsy scent, a mixture I would forever call "Jasper." If it weren't for the fact that I was starving I would have suggested we skip dinner. After all, we were already at my apartment. I grabbed my clutch and let him lead me out.

It was a really chilly night, and I was silently cursing myself for not bringing a jacket as we walked down the street; there just wasn't anything that went with this dress. I was wondering if we were going to end up walking to the restaurant when Jasper stopped next to a black 2009 Camaro. He pushed a button on his keychain, and I heard a click from inside the car. I looked up at him in shock, eyes wide, speechless.

"Th…This…This is your car?"

Jasper looked at the sleek automobile proudly.

"One of them. Just bought this one with my Hellions' contract signing bonus."

He opened the door for me, a very gentlemanly act, and I sat down into the black leather passenger seat, admiring the car's interior. I could tell it was new; it had that "new car smell" to it. Once he was in the driver's seat I managed to find my voice again.

"Isn't this the Transformers' car?"

He laughed.

"Well, that one is yellow, but yes this is the same year, make, and model as the Camaro from the Transformers movie.

"Did you name him Bumblebee?" I teased.

He started the car and the rumble of the engine vibrated pleasantly. He revved it up a little, showing off, and causing delicious warmth in between my thighs.

_Shit, now this is what I call a panty-dropper car. _

"No, my cars are girls, and this baby is yet to be named."

He stroked the dashboard reverently before pulling out into the street. It didn't take long to arrive at the place he decided to take me for the evening. We parked in a parking garage around the corner and walked to the entrance, my hand on his arm once more.

While I had never been to the restaurant, I had heard of it. Acquerello is a very upscale Italian restaurant that is known for its great wine, delicious food served in many courses, high prices, and exclusivity.

I heard you needed reservations three months ahead of time. How did he get them in two days? He's the new Hellion. Of course he'd be able to get us in.

He opened the outer door for me, and a worker inside took care of the inner one. I was blown away by how beautiful the place looked. It was very simple, but elegant. The wooden beams of the ceiling formed a triangular peak, and the lighting was set low, casting an orangey glow about the room and adding to the ambiance. There were perhaps twenty quaint little tables set around the large room, and everyone was dressed to the nines, patrons and staff alike.

Jasper left my side to approach the front podium where the very pretty hostess was standing. I could tell she was a bit dazzled by garnering his attention, and he was probably charming her with that smile of his. I felt a little hint of jealousy spark inside of me until he came back to my side and placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me in following the hostess.

"It pays to be famous I guess, huh?" I asked him.

He smiled faintly. "I reckon it does have its perks," he drawled in that sexy accent of his.

I knew he had just been transferred from a Texas team, but he sounded like he was born there as well. I made it my mission to find out everything I could about Jasper Whitlock during this dinner.

We were led to a private table set for two in a corner out of the way, probably so Jasper wouldn't get recognized and harassed. He pulled my chair out for me and waited until I sat down before taking his seat across from me. On the table was a small vase with a couple roses in it and two candles, already lit for us. The hostess asked me if I would prefer a black napkin to avoid getting the white lint on my dress, and I agreed. They offered Jasper the same because of his black pants.

_Shit, this place is high class! I mean c'mon, who does that? _

When the wine list was placed in front of us I couldn't help the gasp that came out of my mouth.

_Holy fucking shit! Who would pay $700 for a bottle of wine?_ I looked at all of the high dressed customers around me. _Apparently these people would._

"Do you prefer red or white wine, Alice?" Jasper asked as he perused the list as well.

I searched for the cheapest priced bottle on the list; it was a white chardonnay from Napa Valley.

"White," I replied.

"Me too," Jasper agreed, "What do you say to the Marcassin from Sonoma?"

I looked over the menu once more and spotted the wine in question. It was $600! No way was I letting a guy spend more on my wine than I did on my dress.

"How about the Kongsgaard instead? I adore Napa Valley wines," I told him, and it was only $120. Not the cheapest, but certainly not the most expensive either.

"I've never had a Napa Valley wine, having just moved here. The Kongsgaard it is, if that is truly what you want?"

_Christ, he was such a fucking sweetheart! His whole demeanor was just dripping with politeness and formality. I have to say though, I'm liking it. _

Once we had ordered our wine it was time to look over the dinner menu. We both ordered the chef's tasting menu after having it recommended to us by our waiter. I didn't even bother to look at the prices after seeing the wine list. This place was expensive, but Jasper picked it, and he could read for himself how much everything cost. The least I could do would be to offer to pay for some of it at the end of the night, although I'd probably only be able to afford the wine and that's all.

We sipped our wine and ate the first course of a jazzed-up Caesar salad as we got to know each other better. He was 23 and really lucky to be in the major leagues at such a young age. I told him that I was 21 and had grown up about an hour north of here, close to the coast. He, in return, told me he was born and raised in Texas on a fairly large mustang ranch, where they bred and raised horses. That explains the accent. I told him I was a fashion design student at FIDM, and he told me he had always wanted to play baseball since he was eight years old.

"Why is that?" I asked him, eager to learn more about the mysterious cowboy across from me.

"My father and I used to play catch back and forth when I was little. He got me into the little leagues, and I knew I was hooked. He told me before he died that I should follow my dreams no matter what, and that he knew one day I would make one of the best pitchers there ever was."

His face took on an expression as if he were looking at something far away, or in this case, the past. My heart ached a little at his face, he looked so forlorn, but there was a fondness in his tone that didn't escape me.

"So, here I am, trying to follow my dreams and make my father's dying wish come true. Granted, I am a long way off from being the best there ever was, but being contracted by the Hellions is a step in that direction."

"I'm sorry. About your father, I mean."

"Don't be, he died when I was ten." He cleared his throat and sipped his wine. There was a long pause while I racked my brain to figure out something to say. "And what about you, Miss Alice, have you always wanted to go into fashion?

"Oh yes! I love it, just creating something totally unique and original. Clothes make people happy, so I feel like I will help people when I become a famous designer. That's the plan anyway, me taking care of the design side, and Rosalie—you met her that night at the park—on the business side of it all." I smiled.

"What about that? Did you design it?" he asked, pointing at my dress.

"My dress? Oh no, I wish. Nope, I've had this for a while now and I've been waiting for an occasion to wear it," I lied. I wasn't about to admit I had just spent my entire monthly spending allowance on a dress for this date.

"Well, darlin', it looks fantastic on you."

"Thank you, Jasper." All traces of Jasper's earlier expression and tone were gone which made me happy.

With the arrival of the main course our conversation was halted for a bit. The food was absolutely fantastic, well worth however much it cost, I'm sure. I don't think I have ever tasted a better chicken parmigiana before.

Two hours, four courses, and a bottle of wine later I was feeling stuffed and a little tipsy. When they offered us dessert I had to decline, I didn't think I could fit another bite of food in me. That tiramisu sure looked damn good though, but knowing this place it would probably cost fifty bucks just for a slice. When they brought the check I had to offer to help pay, I would feel guilty if I hadn't.

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I took a gal out to a fancy place and then let her pay, huh?"

"At least let me take care of the tip," I offered.

"No need, darlin'. I asked you out tonight, and I fully intend to make sure you have yourself a good time on me."

God, his voice and everything about him just made my heart melt, and had an effect on my nether regions as well, but that wouldn't be happening tonight. I don't sleep with guys on the first date, no matter how handsome, rich, sexy, accented, polite, and famous they may be. Just the thought of seeing that man naked though, fuck, I had a hard time keeping my mind out of the gutter once those thoughts got started.

Jasper placed his hand on my lower back once more as he led me to the door, and I suddenly wished for his hands to be somewhere else. I tightened my hold on my clutch in order to keep my own hands to myself and decided that the wine must have had a greater effect on me than I originally thought, otherwise I wouldn't be fighting my own self-control.

Like that guy said on Clueless, "Wine makes you feel sexy," and I was coming to find that he was right. I only had two glasses, but normally I wasn't a big wine drinker so my tolerance for it was extremely low.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Whitlock, someone must have alerted them that you were here."

The voice of the hostess brought me out of my wine-induced thoughts. _What was she talking about?_ I looked around us and didn't see anybody to whom she could be referring, until I noticed the commotion coming from outside. There were all kinds of shouting and bright flashes from cameras; I figured it must be some sort of paparazzi looking to get pictures or interviews from Jasper.

Jasper moved from my side to talk to the hostess. I saw money exchange hands as he talked to her in low whispers. She smiled and pointed toward the back of the restaurant. He came back over to me and led me to where the girl had pointed.

"Thank you, Kristin," Jasper said to the hostess as we passed the podium.

"You're very welcome. Have a good evening, Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper led me through a white door marked "Employees Only" and through a short tiled hallway until we came to another door that said, "Wine Cellar." He opened the door and motioned for me to enter.

Jasper let out a low whistle and I gazed around in astonishment. The room was enormous, at least as big as the main dining area, and held hundreds or possibly thousands of various bottles of wine in floor to ceiling wooden racks. The lighting in here was only slightly brighter than where we ate, and it was cool in temperature, probably to keep the wine chilled. On the far side of the room I saw yet another door, this one made of the same type of wood the wine bottles were housed to blend in.

We went through the door and found ourselves in another hallway. We passed some rooms that looked like offices before turning the corner to be met with a final door. All these doors and passages were making me dizzy. When Jasper opened this door we were met with the crisp, night air and darkened alley. I realized we must be behind the restaurant. _Very clever, Jasper Whitlock._

"Not the exact exit I would have liked, but at least you got a behind the scenes tour, eh?"

Jasper gave me a half smirk, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. We stayed looking into each other's eyes for a minute until he brought his hand up to my face and grazed my cheek with one curled finger. I tilted my head into it, mesmerized by the green in his eyes. The faint light must have been hitting them differently, because I could swear they were lighter and bluer during dinner. Now they were a deep, dark, green with almost no trace of blue.

"This way," he said, and held his arm out.

Maybe it was because I knew him better now or maybe it was the wine, but after taking his arm I slid my palm down until I was at his wrist. He turned it slightly so his palm was facing up, and I clasped it between my own, feeling bold. His hand was large, but seemed to fit perfectly with my own. It was rough, proving how hard-working he was growing up, and slightly moist—was he nervous?

We had reached the end of the alley, hand in hand, and were just turning the corner to loop back toward the parking garage when we heard a shout.

"There he is!"

"Mr. Whitlock, over here," another guy called.

We both looked in the direction of the voices and Jasper dropped my hand. I was feeling disappointed at that fact as the multiple bright white flashes of light coming from the cameras blinded me temporarily; so much for evading the paparazzi.

"Run," Jasper said in a low tone into my ear and we took off.

I heard the sound of pursuit and more shouts as the crowd of camera men grew and followed us. I was running, not very easy to do in four and a half inch heels. Jasper just said "run," and so I was attempting to do just that. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep up with the super sexy baseball player in front of me.

The good, I had a great view of his backside, which was utterly delicious looking in those pants of his. The bad, I don't think my poor Louboutins will ever be the same. I was dashing down Polk Street, following Jasper, while trying not to either fall or pass out from lack of oxygen. He was an athlete, in great shape, probably ran several miles a day. I was lucky if I made it to the gym with Rosalie once a week and even then we didn't do a lot of cardio work. I definitely needed to work out more.

I finished recounting the rest of the date to Rosalie. It had taken two hours since she kept interrupting me, but when all was said and done she had one final remark.

"See, aren't you glad I forced you into calling him now?"

"Oh, please, you didn't force me, Roe."

"Are you kidding me, Alz? You _do_ remember what happened the day after the game, right?"

Of course I did. Besides tonight and the night I caught the ball, it was one of my greatest moments with the new Hellion. Well, technically, it was the only other time I've talked to him and I was a stuttering fool, but it was great nonetheless.

I was waiting for Rosalie to pick me up for class. It was hard enough trying to find parking in the city for one car, let alone two. I was on my way to the kitchen for another mocha when a flash of white caught my eye.

My autographed ball, complete with the new Hellion's phone number.

I halted mid-step and headed in the direction of the bookshelf I had placed it on last night. It was like a tractor beam drew me to the ball, coffee be damned, and I couldn't look away.

Once it was safely in my hands I twirled it around until I could see the name and digits, black writing contrasting against the white leather. I was mesmerized by it. I traced the autograph with my French manicured finger. The elegant curve of the J flowing into the rest of his name, and then the way he dragged out the K in a swooping motion. I lost track of time as I repeated my tracing over and over, thinking of Jasper's soulful eyes, his curly locks, those perfectly pouty lips; kissing those lips--

"Are you still staring at that thing?"

Rosalie asked from behind me, making me jump and drop the ball.

"Fucking hell, Rosalie, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I bent down to retrieve the ball off the floor, my palm against my chest where my heart was beating like a race horse. I dusted it off and spun it around in my hands to ensure no harm had come to it. Rosalie saw this and of course had a comment.

"Just call him already so you can stop staring at that thing! You're obsessed with it. I just walked into your apartment after knocking for five minutes, and you didn't even notice. Call him, fuck him, and get that shit out of your system."

"I'm not going to call him, Rosalie. Are you kidding me? How fucking embarrassing would that convo be."

My eyes fell to the baseball once more.

"Fuck this. I'm staging an intervention, Alz."

Rosalie reached over and grabbed the round object out of my hand.

"Wha—"

She cut off the rest of my question by placing her hand over my mouth. She looked down at the number and then reached into my back pocket for my cell. Then, she began dialing.

_Shit!_

I reached out to grab the phone out of her hand, but she was two steps ahead of me. She backed up a couple steps and raised the object high above her head, continuing to dial the number. I tried jumping up to grab it, but it didn't work so well in my yellow four-and-a-half inch Jimmy Choo's, not unless I wanted to break my neck.

_Why'd she have to be so damn tall! _

I settled for pouting in silence, hoping she was just bluffing. She looked over at me, finger hovering around the green send button before tossing it over to me.

"You better call him. Next time I won't be so nice."

I scoffed and hit the red button to clear the number before I accidentally ended up calling him.

"I mean it, Alz. You have until the end of the day. Now move your cute ass, we're gonna be late."

Rosalie and I had almost the same schedule on Mondays and Wednesdays. We had the same first two first classes together before we went our separate ways while I went to Fashion Sketch class and she went to Brand Imaging. After we would meet up for lunch and go to our final class of the day, Critical Thinking, together.

Rosalie had mentioned the phone call at lunch, and I told her I would do it after school. I was so anxious about it I couldn't pay attention to the teacher at all as he rambled on about the various validity and correctness of statements.

_Wait, they weren't the same thing? God this teacher was confusing the hell out of me. _

I just tuned him out as I focused on the phone call I would be making in twenty minutes. I knew if I didn't Rosalie would make it for me. I rather it be on my own terms, I was just so damn nervous. He wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't want me to call, right? Right. So, he was probably expecting it.

All right, what am I going to say? I spent the next 15 minutes planning out the conversation in my head, my parts anyway, who knows what he was going to say. Maybe he wouldn't even answer! Yeah, that's it. He'll be at practice or something and won't answer his phone.

I was feeling a lot better about the imminent call as I started to pack up my things. I reached for my purse, but Rosalie grabbed it first, snatching my phone out of it before handing me the bag.

"So," she began as we walked out of class and toward her car, "are you going to do it or am I going to have to force you? No bluffing this time either, you know that."

"I'll do it. The number's at home, so I'll do it after you drop me off."

"Like hell you will, Alz. You and I both know that you will chicken out if I'm not there. I'm staying at your place until you do it."

"Roe—"

"No, don't start," she interrupted. "You and he had a connection, Alz. Ask Ange. Ask Vickie, we all saw it. Hell, we all _felt_ it! That boy was just as smitten of you as you were of him, and can you imagine being the first to fuck the new Hellion?"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself there, Roe. Just wait until I at least call him first, all right?"

She laughed. "All right, but I call first dibs on the game tickets after you fuck him."

We both laughed at that. We were still laughing as I unlocked my apartment. We set down our stuff, and I went to the kitchen to grab two waters. I came back in the living room and tossed Rosalie the water bottle. In return, she tossed me my phone and pointed to the ball on the bookshelf.

_He's not going to answer. He's not going to answer._

I kept chanting that in my head as I moved toward the ball and hit the corresponding keys on my phone. I looked at Rosalie one last time, finger hovering over the send button.

"Woman up, Alz!"

I hit the send button and put the phone to my ear, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I listened to it ring.

Ring. _He's not going to answer._

Ring. _He's not going to answer._

Ring. _He's not going to answer._

Ring. "Hello?" _Shit! He answered._

"Hello?"

"Um, hi!" I exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

I saw Rosalie was trying not to laugh as she waved her hand, motioning for me to say more.

"This is Al…Alice um, Brandon. We met yes…yesterday after the game?"

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"The gal who caught my foul ball, right?"

"Yes! That's me!"

_God, can I be any more of a bumbling idiot?_

"Well, good afternoon, Miss Alice, how are you? Is your hand feeling any better?"

"I'm good, and yes, much better, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Very well, thanks."

There was an awkward silence for a minute until Rosalie tossed a pillow from the couch at me.

"Ow, Roe, what'd you do that for?" I yelled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Talk to him" she mouthed and pointed to the phone. I heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"What's funny?" I asked him.

"What did she throw at you?" he asked, still laughing. "I heard a thump and then you yelling."

"Oh, just a pillow, nothing that would actually hurt," I said, feeling like an idiot.

_This was a mistake. Obviously, he didn't think you would call._

"Like catching a foul ball barehanded?" he teased, and I was glad to get back on that topic. Then maybe he would say something about why he gave me his number.

"Exactly! It wasn't anything like that. Although, I'd say it was worth the fleeting pain."

"You would, would you?"

"Um…yes?" It came out sounding like a question, and I smacked myself in the forehead for being so stupid.

"Did she hit you this time?"

"What?" I asked confused, and then it dawned on me that he had heard the "smack" sound. "Oh no, that…that was nothing."

I inwardly groaned. _Could this conversation be any more embarrassing? I should just end it now and put us both out of our misery._

"Well, I should—"

"I'm glad you—"

We both spoke at the same time.

"Ladies first."

"Oh, no. It's ok, you go ahead."

"All right," he chuckled. "I was going to say I'm glad you called."

"Re…really?"

"Yes. I have a pretty busy schedule with baseball 'n all, but I would like to take you out to dinner sometime. Are you free on Wednesday evening, Alice?"

_He's asking me out?_

"Dinner on Wednesday?" I asked him, looking at Rosalie who was nodding her head vigorously.

"Yes, say around seven o'clock?"

"Seven o'clock sounds great!"

"All right, I have to get back to practice now. Text me your address and I'll come pick you up on Wednesday."

"Ok, I will. Have a good practice."

"Thank you for calling, Alice."

"Thanks, Jasper. You too, uh, I mean bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at Rosalie.

"He's picking me up for dinner on Wednesday at seven."

We both started squealing at the same time, jumping up and down around my apartment like we were teenagers again.

I was really excited for Jasper to be coming back to town tomorrow. He didn't tell me when he would return and I knew he had a game, so I was secretly hoping we could get together beforehand. I experienced the week and a half after Jasper's departure in a fog. I vaguely paid attention in class, and I lingered over every text message that I received from Jasper.

I'll admit it. I'm obsessed with the new Hellion. I doted on every single word that rang out from my Blackberry that had his name attached. He would send me at least three texts a day, and I would be lying if I didn't say I fucking loved it. I especially loved the messages he would send after they won a game. His enthusiasm was clear even through the impersonal little device, and it was contagious.

Rosalie, Angela, and Victoria all knew when he wrote to me; they said my face would light up like a kid on Christmas morning, and I didn't stop smiling for at least an hour after I replied.

Our messages ranged anywhere from little get to know you questions, to him teaching me more about baseball—yes, I am a fan now, at least of the Hellions, and didn't miss a game on TV—to little sweet nothings and "how are you's," "how's your day going."

The morning after our date was when I received my first message from him. Apparently our picture was in the paper, and he wanted to apologize for it. He explained that he was just boarding the plane otherwise he would have called. After receiving the message, I immediately ran to the corner store and bought the paper. Sure enough, we were on the cover of the sports page along with a couple of pictures of Jasper pitching for the Hellions.

The article was entitled "New Hellion Settling in Nicely" and I was mentioned as an "unidentified love interest." _Well, they didn't ask for my name!_ I was mildly offended about that fact but then realized we hadn't really given them a chance when we ran. _At least I looked good in the picture. _

It was a shot from behind when Jasper and I had turned our heads toward the cameras before we started our retreat. My ass looked good, my hair was perfect, Jasper and my hands were almost touching, and we both had small smiles on our faces. We looked happy, and I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if we were a couple.

I received a call from Rosalie about it almost the second I walked back into my apartment. After talking to her for 45 minutes, since I would see her in an hour for school, I returned Jasper's text message. We'd been exchanging texts ever since; gotta love technology these days.

I was just climbing into bed on Saturday night when my phone beeped, signaling a text message. I was a little surprised to see it was from Jasper considering we had already said our goodnights, and it was almost midnight.

_Just got back into town. Can't wait to see you. Dress comfortably and warm, pick you up at 5:30. _

_-J_

5:30? He meant p.m. right? That was only five and a half hours away if he was talking about a.m. But why else would he say dress comfortably? Deciding he did in fact mean 5:30 at night, I texted him back with a simple "K, night" and fell asleep.

I was awakened five and a half hours later by my phone beeping again. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and reached toward my night stand for my phone.

_Open your door…_

Open my door? Did he know what the hell time it was? I looked at the time on my phone; it was 5:30 a.m. _Well, fuck, I guess he really did mean a.m._

I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom. If he was waiting out there for me there's no way I was going to let him see me like this. I quickly texted him letting him know I'd be there in a minute and proceeded to splash cold water on my face, brush my teeth, and brush my hair. Luckily I had taken a shower the night before and blow-dried my hair, so it wasn't a complete disaster.

After feeling somewhat happier about my appearance, I padded across my apartment toward the door. Curious, I eyed Jasper through the peephole for a second. He was wearing jeans and a Texas University sweatshirt with, bless him, Starbucks in his hand. He was fidgeting slightly and playing with his phone, probably getting ready to send me another text.

_Well, that's what you get for waking me up, buddy. _

I opened the door and was greeted by his handsome smile.

"G' morning, darlin'!" Jasper sounded way too chipper for this early in the morning.

"Morning," I groaned, and stepped aside to let him in. He looked worried as he entered my apartment and eyed my blue satin shorts and cami pajamas.

"You did get my text, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought you meant p.m. not a.m. Who gets up this early?"

"I'm sorry, Alice, I thought you knew what I meant. I'll wait while you get dressed, or I'll just leave and let you get back to sleep."

Jasper frowned and dropped his head; he looked torn and a little sad about the prospect of having to leave, reminding me of a lost puppy dog. I sighed, defeated, hating that I put that look on his face. _No more sleep for me. That coffee better be mine._

"It's ok, I'd love to see what you have planned, Jasper. Gimme five minutes?"

He looked relieved when he lifted his head, and he gave me a half smirk.

"Sure thing, darlin', I'll wait here."

I hesitated for a minute, eying the coffee cup in his hand. I could even smell its delicious aroma, taunting me. I didn't even know Starbucks was open at this God forsaken hour. Jasper noticed my staring.

"I'm sorry. Here you go, grande white chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream and cinnamon, just how you like it."

He smiled and handed over the liquid heaven. My favorite drink sounded even more heavenly coming from those lips in his southern drawl. I took a sip and smiled back, delicious.

"You remembered." It was one of the things mentioned in the various texts all week.

"Of course," Jasper sounded mildly offended that I thought he would forget. _How was I supposed to know he remembered every little thing said in our text messages?_

"Thank you," I told him as I took another sip and made my way back to my bedroom.

I was proud of myself for only taking seven minutes to get dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and my light pink zip-up hoodie with "Italia" printed across the front. I paired my outfit with my comfortable tan dolce heels and admired myself in my full-length mirror. I looked cozy enough and cute too. I brushed some powder over my face and applied a coat of mascara and voila! I was ready.

Jasper was sitting on my couch looking as sexy as ever when I stepped out of my bedroom. He stood up and looked me up and down quickly, eyes landing on my heels.

"I'm comfortable in heels," I blurted out in my defense.

"I didn't say anything, darlin'," he responded, but the smirk on his lips gave him away. "Ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yup, all set."

It was still dark outside, proving once again how frickin' early it was, and despite the layers I had on, it was cold! I hoped wherever we were going that happened to be open this early had a heater. At least Jasper's Camaro did, and he cranked that bitch up the second he started the car, rubbing his hands together, showing me that I wasn't the only cold one.

It was silent on our drive to wherever he was taking me. I was still in the process of waking up, and I guess he just wasn't very chatty this morning. I looked over at him and saw him eying the road intently, despite the lack of cars, and he seemed a little anxious.

_Glad I'm not the only one who gets nervous._ Although, oddly enough, my nerves weren't really giving me any trouble today; our week and a half of back and forth text messages helped with that, I think. We seemed to really get to know one another, and I felt like I knew him so well just by the twenty questions game we had played through texting while he was away.

Jasper pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. I had learned from our first date to wait until he comes around to open the door for me. When the door opened I was immediately hit by a strong gust of wind and the smell of salty air.

Jasper helped me out and then popped the trunk where he retrieved two blankets and a flashlight while I looked around to figure out where we were. I could faintly make out the lights from the Golden Gate Bridge through the distant clouds, and I could hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks. With these clues, combined with the scent of the sea air and the strong winds blowing my hair all over the place, I deduced we were at a beach.

My assumptions proved true as Jasper turned the flashlight on and turned the light toward a small sandy path. I followed him as he began to walk along it toward the beach. We didn't walk far before there was a small outcropping of rocks piled up to shelter us from the wind. Jasper laid one of the blankets down on the sand and gestured for me to sit down. He then sat down next to me and settled the other blanket around our shoulders.

From our tiny alcove I could just barely make out the white foam of the waves as they hit the shore and slowly retreated back into the sea. Jasper pointed in the direction I figured was east, because of the sky slowly brightening from the imminent sunrise.

That's when it occurred to me why he brought me out here. He wanted to watch the sunrise with me. That was perhaps one of the most romantic things ever, despite how early I had to get up to come here.

I snuggled deeper into Jasper's side, and he lifted his arm to wrap it around my shoulders. We sat in silence as we watched the eastern sky start to lighten with pinks and oranges, casting a fiery glow on the ocean and in the clouds. The remainder of the night sky began to fade as dawn took over, inch by inch, as if someone were slowly pulling a sheet away, banishing the darkness. I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful act of nature before.

"It's beautiful, Jasper," I whispered, as if anything louder than that would disturb the peaceful setting.

I turned to him to find he was already looking at me.

"You're beautiful, Alice."

I smiled and dropped my head, shying away from the compliment. He had said it with such conviction, I could tell it wasn't just a line he may be trying, and that thought frightened me a bit.

He placed his fingers under my chin to raise it up and meet his eyes. In the new morning light they were a bright blue, almost no hint of green. I loved how his eyes changed color. They were a mystery to me, yet at the same time he expressed so much though them. Like right now, lost in the blue that could combat the color of the ocean a mere twenty feet away, I saw how honest and sincere he was. I could just swim in the depths of his eyes all day long.

I leaned forward toward him, and he matched my movement so our faces were only a few inches apart. He slid the fingers still underneath my chin upward to cup my cheek, leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched. It was like we were stuck in a limbo of sorts, inching closer but never close enough. We never lost eye contact with each other, his eyes silently asking permission, my eyes granting it.

Jasper finally closed the small gap between us and met my lips with his own in a sweet joining. It was a soft and gentle kiss, nothing like the frantic pleading the night of our date. He sucked my top lip in between his own but didn't deepen the kiss any further. It was about the romance and the setting, not about needing to go farther. I could almost cry from the perfectness of that moment on the beach with him.

Our lips soon worked themselves into a steady rhythm, and I parted my lips, granting him further access to my mouth. He brought his other hand to my stomach and gently pushed me down onto my back on the blanket as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I met his tongue with my own and brought my hands to the back of his head, pulling him closer to me.

He shifted his position to lean over me, holding his weight off of me with his arm. I moaned when I felt him on top of me, his legs brushing against my hips. All I had to do was maneuver my body a little bit and we would have been perfectly aligned. I held off even though I knew I could escalate this moment into something more, but sex on the beach wasn't all it was cracked up to be; not to mention it was really cold. But _fuck, I was really warring with my self-control at the moment._ I settled for running one of my hands through his hair and the other along his chest, awarding me a low growl from his lips.

_Damn, that was fucking sexy._

I did it again and was awarded with Jasper's free hand moving down from my cheek, following the smooth curve of my neck and along my side. I arched my back, effectively pushing my breasts into his hand as he softly grazed them on his way to my hips. His lips soon followed his fingers, kissing along my jaw line and what he could get to on my neck that wasn't covered with my sweatshirt. I tilted my head back, allowing him more access as he swept his lips into the hollow of my throat before travelling back upward, sucking and nibbling along the way eliciting a moan from me.

His fingers trailed along the hem of my sweatshirt for a minute before pushing it up slightly and resting his hand on my bare stomach.

"Alice," he whispered against my skin in a silent plea: is this okay?

"Mmm, Jasper," I half whispered-half moaned in response. _Yes, baby, please_, was my unspoken reply.

His hand began to move higher, fingers as cold as ice, making me stiffen slightly in response. He stopped, hesitant. I arched into him once more, silently letting him know he could continue. His icy touch soon became a line of passion-induced fire as he moved higher toward my bra. My heavy breathing soon turned into light panting as his gentle, yet explorative hands slipped underneath my bra.

He palmed my breasts with one of his calloused hands as his mouth travelled back up to capture my own lips, swallowing the slightly embarrassing mewling coming from my lips.

First date, first base. Second date, second base. That was all well and good, but I longed for him to go further. Instead I melted into his touch, letting him guide and set the pace of our movements.

My gasp as Jasper rolled one of my nipples in between his thumb and forefinger turned into a long moan when I felt a pressure beginning to build down below. Jasper repeated the motion on the other side, and I couldn't help as I lowered my hand from rubbing his chest down to his thighs, palming his hardness on my way down. I slid my hand along his thigh, moving higher with each sweep. Before I could reach where I sensed he wanted my hand, he shifted his position slightly away from me, effectively cutting off contact between his thigh and my fingers.

I opened my eyes curiously, but his eyes were closed and revealed nothing to me, so I just resumed my palming of his chest, increasing pressure as I felt the smooth ripple of muscles there. Maybe he wasn't a fan of sex on the beach either, or he didn't want things to progress too quickly.

I don't know how long we lay there on the beach, making out and him playing with my tits, but he had me worked into quite a frenzy, with a dull ache in between my thighs that badly needed release. The sky was light around us when we were interrupted by my stomach growling in hunger. Jasper chuckled softly and pulled away.

"Ready for part two?" he asked.

_Does it involve sex? _"Does it involve food?" I asked instead, aware he had heard my grumbling tummy.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and sat up before offering his hand to me.

He jokingly pulled me up with more force than necessary, causing me to fall forward into his arms where he wrapped them around me.

"No worries, darlin', I'll catch you," Jasper said, smiling down at me. "Every time," he added before leaning down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

I smiled as he pulled away and bent down to grab the blankets. His ass was clearly defined in his jeans, and I had a sudden urge to smack it playfully. I did just that as he began shaking the blankets to rid them of the sand, and he turned around to smile at me before folding them over his arm and grabbing my hand.

My heels were sinking in the sand and slowing us down as we walked back to the car. After a few steps I decided to just kick them off and walk barefoot. I loved the feel of the cool sand in between my toes as we continued to walk to the parking lot. Jasper tossed the supplies in his trunk before opening my door. I leaned on him to keep my balance while brushing excess sand off my feet; I didn't want to get sand all over the inside of the Camaro.

"Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" he asked before pressing his smooth, moist lips against mine quickly.

"Mmm," I moaned against his lips in response to both his question and the feel of his mouth on mine.

He chuckled and pulled away, ensuring I was situated in the car before heading back over to the driver's side. I finger-combed my hair as Jasper drove us to a small café near the beach named "North Beach Café," _convenient_. It was a cozy little place, not too crowded, with a beautiful view of the ocean. The sign told us to seat ourselves, and Jasper led us to a small booth in the back. Our waitress soon came up and handed us some menus along with glasses of water and informed us she would be with us in a minute. I perused the menu while silently peeking at Jasper until our waitress returned.

"Good morning. My name is Robin, what can I get for you today?"

_How about French toast with a side of naked Jasper lathered up in syrup?_ My still turned-on self suggested.

"I'll have the French toast and apple juice, please," I gave the waitress my order, and Jasper ordered a Denver omelet and an orange juice.

Our food didn't take long, and while we waited Jasper told me about his game and practice schedule for the rest of the week, and I told him my school schedule; I had a big project coming up that would take the majority of my time. When our food arrived, I dived right in, cutting off further conversation. Jasper didn't seem to mind as he cut into his steaming omelet. He must've been as hungry as I was.

As breakfast went on, I noticed dark clouds rolling in and hoped it didn't start to rain. I decided to study Jasper instead of the slowly darkening sky. I watched intently as he wrapped his soft lips around his fork, licking his lips and humming softly in enjoyment.

"I know you're mister southern gentleman and all, but God, I just want you to fuck me right now."

Jasper looked up at me from his plate.

"Well, darlin', I'm sure something can be done about that."

I watched his eyes darken with lust and realized I must have just said that out loud.

_Fuck! I can't believe I just said that aloud to him, but wait, did he just say yes? It was a very gentlemanly way to say it, but I believe he just admitted to wanting to fuck me as well. Oh the possibilities of having the new Hellion naked in my bed and longing for me. _

_I wonder if he talks dirty. What positions does he like? We hadn't gone over these things during our twenty questions game, and why the hell not? That would have made for some interesting texts. _

_Oh my God, Alice, he's still staring at you, and you're sitting over here picturing him in different sexual positions. At least finish breakfast first._

Embarrassed to the highest degree, I lowered my eyes to my plate. I wasn't very hungry anymore, so I just pushed the food around the plate with my fork. Jasper must have noticed.

"Ready to get out of here?"

Looking up I saw the longing clearly written on his face. I'm sure mine mirrored his.

"Like yesterday."

His smile alerted me to the fact that once again I had said my thoughts aloud.

_Shit. What is wrong with me today? Is my horniness causing the filter from my brain to my mouth to malfunction or something?_

Jasper threw some bills down on the table, to more than cover our meal, and helped me with my hoodie before leading me outside to his car.

It had just started to rain, not an unusual occurrence for San Francisco, but an annoying one. Jasper risked soaking himself in order to maintain his polite manners and open my door for me. It just made me want him even more.

_Fuck the rain! _

I grabbed the front of his sweatshirt and spun him around so he was leaning against the back side of his car. Before he could say anything I stood on my tiptoes and melded my lips to his, hungrily.

_Fuck the second base bullshit! I wanted him, no _needed_ him._ I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled gently. In response he parted his lips and I thrust my tongue inside. He kissed me back just as eagerly and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. I moaned into his mouth and pressed myself closer before sliding my hands up his chest to the back of his neck. My fingers tangled in his locks that were almost soaked through, letting me know how hard it had begun to rain.

I felt his hands drift lower to cup my ass before I had to pull away. We were in a crowded parking lot and he was the new Hellion. The last thing he needed was our picture in another paper, groping each other this time.

"We should go," I half said, half moaned to Jasper.

He pulled away slightly. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Despite his words we continued to make out against his car in the pouring rain.

"Don't be, I attacked you, remember?"

I winked at him and moved to sit down in my half drenched seat. I should have closed the door before assailing him with my lustful actions.

The car ride consisted of mild groping and feisty kisses at stoplights until we finally pulled into his driveway. He leaned over to my side of the car to give me a soft lingering kiss, placing his hand on my knee and trailing it higher as he moved his lips to my neck. I wrapped my hands into his hair and moaned softly as he found a particularly sensitive spot above my collarbone, just before my sweatshirt blocked off access to the rest of my body.

I wanted his mouth everywhere on me, I didn't care that we were in a car. I pulled on his hair to bring his mouth back up to mine and kissed him impatiently, pouring all of my lust and desire for him into it. I quickly deepened the kiss, using my tongue to trace his bottom lip and slide it into his mouth. His hand had stopped just before he reached the inner seam on my jeans, tightening his hold on my upper thigh and gripping hard. I had to admit it hurt a little, but at that point I didn't care.

I wanted him. Right. The. Fuck. Now. I had already waited long enough through the torturous foreplay on the beach. I was _so_ done with him being a southern gentleman and wanted to see if things really _are_ bigger in Texas. I reached over to place my hand on his upper thigh, trailing it upward toward the Promised Land.

My position in the car sucked, I hadn't even taken my seat belt off. I reached down and pressed the small black button which would eject the seat belt before breaking my lip lock with Jasper so I could remove it. I flung it over my shoulder and let it retract into position before attempting to climb over the gear shifter into his lap, bracing my weight on the hand currently on Jasper's thigh.

He slid the hand from my thigh up to my waist, grabbing and stopping me from coming over to his side of the vehicle.

"Hey there, darlin', my front door is a hundred and twenty feet away. No need to go defilin' the Camaro and bein' uncomfortable as you ride my cock. I promise you my bed is much better than unforgiving leather."

The way he said "cock," after being so polite and never uttering so much as a "shit" in my presence, was the final straw to what little self-control I had at the moment. We looked at each other's faces for a minute before simultaneously flinging open the doors and running through the rain toward his front steps. He grabbed my hand and pushed me roughly against the front siding, capturing my lips with his and palming my ass as the rain poured down in sheets all around, soaking the both of us completely.

He squeezed my ass tighter, lifted me up, and moved his lips down to my neck, sucking gently on the sensitive spot he had found earlier. I wrapped my legs around him and dug my heels into his ass, wanting to feel every inch of his wet clothes against my own. We were basically dry humping—well not exactly, considering we were drenched from the rain—in the front of his house where anyone could see.

And I was worried about the paparazzi in the parking lot! I only hoped they didn't know where he lived.

_Fuck propriety! _It was then and there that I decided to take a cue from Tom Cruise and said "What the fuck!"

I reached down in between us and unzipped my sweatshirt; it was already soaked completely through anyway. Jasper supported me with one hand and the wall as he helped me remove it. I tossed the shirt down onto his front stoop and reached underneath the bottom of his sweatshirt and pulled it up. His t-shirt underneath slid upward in the process and gave me a clear view of his rock hard abs, making me instantly wet where the rain couldn't touch. We broke apart long enough for me to pull the sweatshirt over his head, and I tossed it down to join mine.

Our lips and tongues crashed together once more, hands roaming, aching to feel everywhere. I reached down and to my right; I found the door handle and turned, unfortunately, it was locked. I patted his jeans' pocket where his keys normally would be, but found nothing there. _Well, something was _definitely_ there, but it wasn't his keys._

"Keys," I muttered to him breathlessly in between kisses.

"Fuck…car," I heard him growl. _Apparently my southern boy did talk dirty. I loved it._

Instead of setting me down while he went back to the car to get his keys, he brought me with him, supporting me with hands on my ass; and my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, both of us unwilling to break apart from one another's lips. He lay me down not so gently on the hood of his car and moved his lips up to my ear while trying to pry my arms away from his neck.

"You look so fucking sexy on the hood of my car, darlin'. If it weren't for this storm I'd take you right here."

"Oh God," I moaned loudly, and threw my hands back against the hood so he could get his keys and we could go inside already.

Jasper stayed for a minute longer, palming my tits through my clinging and probably see-through shirt. Just as I was arching my chest into him, he pulled away. He was back in what seemed like a few seconds later, and I heard the faint jingling of keys in his hand.

Jasper trapped both of my wrists that were raised above my head in one hand before capturing my lips with his and lifting me off his car. I wrapped my legs around him once more, wiggling slightly until I felt his hardness aligned with my center. I rubbed up and down it, enjoying the friction it was causing, while Jasper worked to get the door opened with the one hand not on my ass. I heard the loud "plink" of dropped keys before Jasper's lips were at my ear once more.

"Alice, if you don't stop that we're never gonna get inside this house," he said through clenched teeth.

I giggled and allowed him to set me down so he could pick up his keys and unlock the door. He opened it wide before turning to me again, looking at me with lust-hooded eyes like a predator stalking his prey. I bit my lip and looked at him through my eyelashes, raising a crooked finger and motioning for him to come as I stepped through the entrance. Jasper followed and shut the door with a little more force than necessary before moving in three long strides to capture me in his arms. He kissed me slowly and passionately before grabbing my hand and leading me to where I assumed was his bedroom.

Upon entering his room I looked around and saw there were still a few boxes on one side of the room, where I guessed he had yet to unpack, and a small wooden dresser was placed underneath the windowsill. On the far side of the room was a door that I assumed either led to a bathroom or to a closet. The only thing that held my attention; however, was the large king sized bed covered with a midnight blue satin bedspread and black pillows.

I turned when I felt Jasper's hands on my waist to find that he was right behind me.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes, darlin'."

He went for the button on my jeans as I kicked off my heels and instantly felt shorter. I had to stretch my neck backwards to see into his smiling face. I never realized until now just how tall he was. As he lowered the zipper, I stood on tiptoes, not feeling as short. Jasper's hands stilled at my hips and helped me as I lifted the wet and clinging shirt over his head. I crossed my arms and lifted my own shirt off as he worked to push my soaked jeans down my legs, noticing how his eyes had fallen on my breasts. He finally managed to lower my jeans enough to where I could step out of them, and I stood there only clothed in my matching pink zebra print bra and panties.

He leaned down and kissed me while simultaneously pushing me backwards toward the bed. I sat down on it when I felt the backs of my knees hit the edge of the mattress and reached for the button on Jasper's jeans. Once he was only clothed in his green boxers, he pushed me down gently so I was on my back, and he crawled on top of me. I used my feet as leverage to push myself backwards and up higher on the bed, and he followed on hands and knees, staring into my eyes.

I reached the top of the bed and sat up on my elbows, looking at Jasper seductively. He bent down and kissed me deeply, reaching around me to unhook my bra one-handed. I shrugged my shoulders, letting the straps fall down my arms and freeing my breasts for him.

At other times I felt self-conscious about baring my breasts for guys, but Jasper was different. I felt like I'd known him for longer; I felt so comfortable around him like I could trust him with anything, including being naked. _Especially being naked, particularly if he were to join me. _

He dipped his head into the hollow of my throat and swirled his tongue around while massaging my breasts with his hands. As his mouth moved lower, so did his fingers until his mouth was on my tits, and his hands were removing my underwear. Once they were passed my knees, I bent my legs to help him remove them completely.

I moaned and arched into him as he grazed my nipple lightly with his teeth. I could already feel the pressure building, and he wasn't even inside me yet, fingers or otherwise. He moved his mouth to my other breast as he easily slid two fingers inside of me. I gasped at the feeling and urged him to continue, my pleasure rising with every nibble and thrust.

"You're so wet, darlin'," Jasper said in a husky tone.

_Oh fuck yes, talk dirty to me in your sexy voice._

"You're ready for me already, aren't you?"

I whimpered in response.

Jasper began to move his mouth lower once again, kissing my belly button softly before lowering his tongue to my clit. The tempo he created with his fingers and tongue pushed me closer to the edge. I felt my legs start to tremble and my inner walls tightening around his fingers.

"Ahh," I was panting and moaning now.

"That's right, darlin', let it go," he murmured against my clit, and the vibrations he created brought me to my climax.

I screamed his name, along with a string of profanities that I wasn't aware of having in my vocabulary, as I came around his fingers. I lay on the bed and opened my eyes to see that Jasper had removed his boxers and was rubbing his hand along his Texas sized member. My eyes followed him as he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. I saw something placed on top of the nightstand and stored it in my memory for later use.

I raised my arms up around him to bring him closer, kissing him hungrily as I grabbed the foil packet from him and removed the condom. I brought my hand to encircle his cock, pumping a few times before breaking the kiss in order to roll the condom down his length. Once the protection was firmly in place, I positioned him at my entrance.

Jasper and I were going to have to have a talk regarding birth control and such later on. I'm on birth control, so condoms wouldn't be necessary in the future as long as everything else was good down there. It sure as fuck _looked_ good.

I kissed and sucked on his neck lightly enough to avoid leaving a mark as he pushed himself into me. It took me a minute to get accustomed to his size, my inner walls stretching around him as he pumped in and out of me. I threw my head back in pleasure as he sped up his movements and brought his hands to palm my breasts once more.

_This guy really likes my tits, doesn't he?_

"Fuck, Alice," he moaned and I giggled softly. He really does have a dirty mouth on him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lay on top of me and used our momentum to roll us over – with his help – so I was now on top. Jasper looked up at me with pleasure and questions in his eyes.

"I thought you said I'd be riding your cock," I told him by way of explanation, and began moving my hips in a circular motion.

"Oh God, darlin'."

I smiled down at him even though his eyes were closed and lay down on top of him; enjoying the angle of penetration this new position brought while I reached over to his night stand and grabbed the item I had seen earlier. I placed it atop my head and sat back up, sinking into his body to increase the depth of him inside me.

Jasper groaned and opened his eyes, apparently enjoying the deepness as well and smirked when he saw what was on top of my head. I smiled back at him.

"Can I be your cowgirl, Jasper?" I asked, giggling, and putting my hand on top of the cowboy hat I had placed there.

"Anytime, darlin'," he replied before grabbing my ass with both hands and increased the pace.

I could feel an orgasm building up inside of me and knew he must be getting close. He moved one hand from my butt cheek to my clit and began rubbing frantically, probably trying to get me off before he did.

"Oh fuck, Jasper, so close," I moaned breathlessly.

With a few more hard thrusts I felt my orgasm rock my body, and I screamed Jasper's name for the second time that day. Jasper followed soon after, moaning my name as he came, and I felt an intense feeling of satisfaction knowing that I brought him enough pleasure to make him yell my name. No other guy had done that before, preferring profanity and such.

I removed the hat from my head and placed it on Jasper's.

"Next time, you can be my cowboy!"

Jasper was busy with baseball all week, and I had that really big project due at school, so our communication consisted of short phone calls and texts. On Thursday, Jasper had a break in his series so he asked me out for lunch, wanting me to meet him at the Hellions' stadium after his practice. I pulled up in my barely driven Porsche to find a nearly empty parking lot. Jasper told me it was ok if I went through the players' entrance and even gave me a pass to show to the security guard in order to do so.

I walked inside the stadium and made my way to the field where Jasper told me to meet him. When I got there I was surprised to see only Jasper, and not any of the other players. _Was I late? He did say 1:30, right?_

"Hi, Jasper, am I late?" I asked worriedly as he approached me, still in his practice uniform.

"No, practice ended a little early."

He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, and I wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss before we pulled apart.

"Oh, ok. Well, did you want to get changed before we go?"

"Definitely," he told me and took my hand, heading in the direction of where I knew the clubhouse to be.

We walked down the familiar hallway until we reached the clubhouse door. I told him I'd wait here for him, but he motioned for me to follow him into the Hellions' locker room.

What? He wanted to show me the contents of his locker? Wouldn't I get in trouble for being in here? As far as I knew the only ones allowed were players, coaches, and press. I could always pretend to be the press.

This is Alice Brandon for your latest sports updates. New Hellions' player, Jasper Whitlock, has a mighty fine cock and such great fuck me eyes, along with pouty lips. I giggled to myself.

I didn't realized how loud I had done it until he looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I just shook my head and hoped he'd drop it. I really didn't want him to know what was going on in the crazy, sex-craved thoughts of mine.

"So, Alice, have you ever seen the inside of a baseball locker room before?"

Again, I shook my head.

"Well, these are the lockers." He pointed to a row of lockers.

"This is the bunker where we hang out before and after games sometimes." He pointed to another room filled with a huge flat screen, couches, and a mini fridge.

"And this…" he pointed to a room filled with showers, "…this, Alice, is where dirty boys get clean."

He took my hand in his and led me to one of the stalls. He then removed his shirt before turning to face me once again. His body was amazing, I could see that even with his shirt on, but without it…There just weren't any words to describe it. He was right; he was dirty and sweaty from his practice.

_Maybe he wants me to join him?_

"Care to help me get cleaned up, darlin'?" His question mirrored my thoughts.

_Um, is that a trick question? Fuck yes, I'd love to._

Instead of answering him with words, I replied with my actions. I stepped closer to him, reaching for his belt buckle. Teasing him a bit, I took my time slowly undoing his belt. Inch by inch, I pulled. He decided to help me out by removing his shoes and socks. I was surprised he had managed to do it without the use of his hands, which were currently occupied with unbuttoning my sweater. Like a temptress I yanked one end of the belt to pull it out of his pants, tossing it to the floor where my sweater soon followed.

It was a fairly warm day in the city so I decided to wear a short-sleeved, flowing, pink and white dress, a sweater, and a pair of pink Gucci stilettos. Designer shoes were my weakness. I really couldn't afford them, but I just couldn't resist them either.

I ran my hands teasingly along Jasper's chest and abs before unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper. I pushed them down, and he stepped out easily before kicking them to the side, revealing just his white boxer briefs, and his hard cock straining against them.

Jasper reached above me to angle the showerhead so it wasn't pointing directly at us before he turned the water on, letting it heat up. He wrapped his arms around me and bent his head down to kiss me eagerly while fingering the zipper on the back of my dress. He moved his lips down to my neck, and I tilted my head to the side to allow him better access.

Suddenly, and without warning, Jasper turned me around so I was now facing the shower wall instead of his bare chest. Jasper lowered my zipper inch by inch, kissing each new part of revealed skin as he went. He swept his lips back up to suckle at my neck once more and removed my dress by sliding his hands down my arms and effectively pushing the sleeves off. He moved down with my dress instead of allowing it to drop into the water that was starting to puddle. As he reached my feet, I balanced myself with a hand on his shoulder and lifted each heeled foot.

"Those heels you got on there are mighty sexy, darlin'. I'd ask you to leave them on, but I reckon they're expensive."

"They're not too bad, but I'd hate to get them even wetter than they are already," I said and kicked off the heels in the direction of our pile of clothes.

Jasper made quick work of my matching pink lace bra and panties, and I was now fully naked. Jasper slowly stood back up after removing my underwear, trailing his hands upward along my body as he went. He kissed my shoulder as his hands moved to my breasts. I arched my back into him, effectively pushing my tits further into his calloused hands and reached behind me to fondle him through his boxers. _Those needed to go._

I spun around to face him once more and looked up into his eyes, they were dark with desire. I crashed my mouth to his and used my hand to pull little—no big—Whitlock out of his boxers before pushing them down. They fell into the puddle of water before I had even realized they were falling.

_Oh, well, he'll just have to deal._

Now that we were both naked, Jasper moved the shower head back to its original position, and I was doused with the warm water. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, bracing me against the cold tiled wall; I shivered from the chilly surface.

_That's how we were going to do this, huh?_

I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly as he moved his hand in between us to play with my clit while he slid his cock into me. He brought his hands down to grip my ass and began a frantic tempo of thrusts.

I knew this was going to be a quickie. Not even athlete Jasper, with his sculpted muscles, could continue this pace while holding me up against this wall.

I arched my back and lifted my arms above my head, searching for the top of the shower wall in order to gain some extra leverage and perhaps take some of the weight from Jasper. Once I found it, I curled my fingers around the ledge and contributed my own hip movements, driving Jasper deeper into me as I moaned and panted loudly.

"Damn, baby you're so tight. You feel so good."

The sound of his grunts grew louder, and I knew he was reaching his climax. I concentrated on the feelings created by Jasper pounding into me as I arched further to change the angle of penetration. I didn't mind not getting off, but Jasper seemed to have other plans as he stepped forward, wedging me between him and the wall. The change in position allowed for his pubic bone to rub against my clit as he moved me up and down.

"Ahh." _Fuck, that felt good_.

He brought his mouth down to my breasts and teased the nipple with his tongue and teeth.

"Oh, God, oh fuck," I yelled.

I was almost there, so close to that ultimate pleasure. My legs began to tremble, and my arms began to tire. I was amazed that Jasper put my orgasm above his own, since I could tell he was trying to hold back until I finished. Again, something no other guy had done for me before. Jasper was different than other guys in so many ways.

"Oh fuck, Alice," Jasper grunted against my chest and squeezed my ass tighter as he came, unable to hold back any longer. His orgasm triggered my own ecstasy and my walls clenched around him.

"Ahh, Jasper!" I screamed loud enough for it to echo off the shower walls.

Jasper waited until the trembling in my legs subsided before setting my feet on the ground. My back and ass rubbed against the tile as I slid down and created a squeaking sound.

"I think you might need another shower now, Jasper," I teased. _Or one to begin with_.

"That's right, darlin', I thought you said you were going to help me get cleaned up," he replied with a grin.

I pumped some soap into my hands and rubbed them together to create a lathering foam.

"I think I can manage that," I told him, grinning devilishly.

When we were done with our second shower I felt satisfied and clean as Jasper used a towel to dry me off, caressing me with the terrycloth fabric and placing little pecks everywhere with his lips. He kissed the tip of my nose and handed me my dress.

_He is just too damn cute for his own good._

After we were dry and dressed, with the exception of our damp hair, Jasper insisted on taking me to lunch, but I suggested sandwiches at my place instead.

We drove our separate cars back to my apartment, and after several minutes of Jasper admiring my Porsche, we went inside.

I told him to go ahead and take a seat on the couch, handing him the remote before going into the kitchen to make something to eat. I stared into my nearly empty fridge and pulled out the necessary sandwich-making ingredients while mentally creating a grocery list. After the sandwiches were done, I searched my cabinets for some chips or crackers to go along with the meal. I placed the food on a couple of plates and grabbed two bottles of water before heading back into the living room, juggling everything in my arms.

"So, I didn't have much, but I managed to—"

I stopped when I saw that Jasper was curled up on my couch, sound asleep. He looked so peaceful; I didn't have the heart to wake him. I'm sure he was already worn out from practice, not to mention adding the incredible sexin' to the mix. I set his plate onto the coffee table quietly, so as not wake him, and sat down on the floor to eat.

I was flipping through channels on the television with the volume down low when I saw Jasper shift on the couch and open his eyes. He looked around curiously for a minute before his gaze met mine. He smiled at me sleepily before sitting up, his blonde hair tousled in sexy disarray.

"Lunch?" I asked him, smiling.

"It's closer to supper time now, isn't it? Aw, darlin' I'm sorry. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Don't worry about it, Jasper. You looked tired, so I just let you sleep. I bet you're hungry now though," I told him, and stood up to hand him the plate I had made for him three hours ago.

"This looks great, darlin'," he said before practically devouring the sandwich and chips.

I sat down on the couch next to him and saw him glance at the clock hanging on the wall before he turned back to me.

"Is that clock right?" he asked, setting the empty plate down on the coffee table.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I really hate to eat and run, darlin', but I gotta go home and pack."

"Pack?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I leave tomorrow for three weeks. We're doing an east coast series."

"Oh, ok," I said to him and looked down; trying to keep my tone lighthearted, but I could hear the sadness in my voice.

Jasper scooted closer to me on the couch and lifted my chin with two fingers.

"Hey, don't worry darlin'. I won't be gone that long, and we can call or text all the time."

I sat up straighter and pushed my sadness away, at least until after he left. I was already so emotionally invested in this guy, and I didn't want him to see it.

"Of course," I began. "I'll probably be really busy with school and everything anyway."

He smiled and brought his head down to kiss me. I pressed my lips firmly against his and wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting him to leave. He parted my lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss; I moaned when I felt that spark I always felt as our tongues intertwined. He broke away, too soon in my opinion, although we were both breathing heavily so it must have been longer than I thought.

He stood up, and I followed, walking him to my front door.

"I'll talk to you soon, Alice," he said, opening the door.

"Good luck on the east coast."

"Thank you. Have a good night darlin'."

"You too, Jasper."

I stood on my tiptoes to give him one final lingering kiss and watched as he walked away. Closing my door, I let the sadness take over.

I experienced a moment of déjà vu as Rosalie and I pulled into the stadium parking lot filled with tailgaters and Hellions' fans dressed in the familiar green and black. I myself was wearing a green Hellions' jersey with Jasper's number and name on the back. It was in the box he had shipped to me along with a mixed bouquet of roses, daisies, and sunflowers and four game tickets, inviting me and all three of my friends to attend the first home game in a while.

The Hellions had been on an east coast road trip for the past two weeks, and I was excited when Jasper asked me to come to the game because I would get to see him. I didn't want to admit it to myself or my friends, but I missed him, and I secretly hoped he missed me too.

Once again we were meeting Victoria and Angela here, except this time we agreed to meet in the less crowded parking lot. Angela pulled up in her white Toyota Solara convertible and parked in the spot we had saved for her. Thanks to my gorgeous boyfriend? _No, we weren't anything official like that yet_, but thanks to the gorgeous baseball player I was seeing we didn't have to pay for parking for either of the cars.

With the girls all here we made our way to the stadium entrance. Once inside, I handed each of my friends their ticket and we meandered through the crowd toward our seats. I sharply turned when I heard Rosalie gasp beside me. She was looking at her ticket, and I was just about to ask her what was wrong before she blurted out, "Oh my God, Alz, you are so fucking him!"

I stopped in the middle of the pathway. "What?"

"Did you see these seats he gave us?" she asked waving her ticket in my face. "These are reserved for extreme VIP, you can't even purchase them! I have no idea how he managed to get a hold of four of them. So, either he is in love with you, or you two are fucking."

A mother and her two kids were passing us as Rosalie said the last part. She covered the little girl's ears and glared at us. Angela and Victoria laughed from behind us.

"Can you keep your voice down, Roe? Ok, we've had sex a few times, happy?"

"What?!?" She screeched near my ear. "You're fucking the new Hellion and you didn't even tell me?"

I glanced around to see people were staring at us now. I resumed walking and once again asked Rosalie to keep her voice down.

"Ok, ok. So, give me details. How was it? Where? Does he have a big one? How many times?"

"Fuck, Roe. One question at a time. I'll tell you about it later. For now let's just get to our seats, ok?"

Rosalie was right about the seats. They were as close to the field as one could get while not being on it, and they were also in perfect view of the Hellions' dugout. I could see all the players inside stretching, talking, or just sitting around waiting for the game to start. I searched for my Hellion and found that he was talking to some other guy, his back to me. The other guy looked in my direction and must have said something to Jasper because Jasper suddenly turned around, looking right at me.

The smile that spread across his face as he saw me made my heart race. He lifted his arm in greeting, and I gave him a shy wave.

"Yup, they're definitely fucking." I heard Rosalie say behind me.

I turned toward her. "Jealous, Roe?" I teased.

"Fuck yeah, I am! You should be thanking me for dragging you down to get that ball signed in the first place. If it weren't for me, you never would have met."

I had to admit she was right and told her as much along with thanking her.

"Hey, Alice, your guy is trying to get your attention," Victoria informed me and I turned, seeing that Jasper was standing on top of the dugout looking over at me.

Slightly embarrassed, I walked over to where he was standing, we were separated by a waist high fence, but that was it.

"Glad you could come, darlin'."

"Of course, thank you for the tickets and everything. It wasn't really necessary, I could have bought some."

"True, but then you wouldn't be as close as you are now, and I wouldn't get to receive a good luck kiss before first pitch."

I smiled. _He wanted me to kiss him here? In front of all these people?_

He leaned over the fence halfway waiting for me to meet him the other half, answering my question. I bent forward and brushed my lips against his in a chaste manner, but he caught me before I could pull away. He deepened the kiss, parting my lips with his tongue, and I could feel the longing he was clearly trying to express to me. I kissed him back with my own eagerness, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek.

When we pulled apart we were both breathing heavily, and I could hear cheers and whistles from the crowd. I smiled at him.

"Good luck, Jasper."

"Thank you, baby. Oh, before I forget. I have something for you."

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a black card with the Hellions' logo and his jersey number, 24, on it. I took it from him, raising my eyebrows in question.

"You can get anything from the concessions for free with it. You and your friends have a good time and feel free to get whatever you gals want."

"What? Jasper, I can't accept this," I told him, trying to give it back to him.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. I want you to have it. I won't take it back, so you might as well use it. I want to look up in those stands and see you and your friends laden with garlic fries, drinks, popcorn, anythin' you want."

"Jasper—" I began but he interrupted me.

"I insist, baby. Go, and have a good time."

The announcers could be heard on the loud speaker, and the players started to head out to the field for warm up.

"I have to go, darlin', enjoy the game."

"Thanks, Jasper. I will."

He turned and started to walk away, but then came back over to me.

"One more thing."

He took his baseball cap off and settled it on my head. It was a little big, but he soon adjusted it so it fit.

"Now that's sexy," he told me before giving me another kiss. He brought his lips up to my ear and whispered, "You're all mine, Alice."

My breath caught in my throat. _Is he making a declaration?_ He was standing there while I just stared in shock; I realized that he was waiting for me to say something. His facial expression began to change into one of worry before I found my voice again.

"And you're mine, Jasper," I whispered through smiling lips.

He pressed his lips to mine in one last ecstatic kiss before running down to the dugout to grab another hat and heading off to the field.

"Good luck!" I called after him, and he raised his arm up letting me know he had heard.

I walked back over to my friends, Jasper's hat on my head, black magic card in hand, and goofy ass grin on my face.

"You know you two are going to be in every magazine tomorrow, right? That kiss, Alz, my God I think I might have to change my underwear after just watching it! It's going to be plastered on the cover of everything!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"At least she'll have a picture of it then," Angela chimed in.

I just nodded my head in agreement, not caring if the whole world saw it. I may not have known Jasper Whitlock for very long, a little over a month and a half to be exact, but I was definitely starting to fall—if I hadn't fallen already—for the new Hellion.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Did you love it? Let me know. Hate it? I still want to know. Somewhere in between? Click that little button and tell me your thoughts!**

**Also, because I know I will get asked, I do not know if this will ever progress into more than a one-shot at this time. If you are interested in seeing more, PM me after your review and we'll talk.**

***Another special thank you to my starburst, Kayla and my Madam Tease, Robs. I love you girls, and I don't think this would have gotten finished without you!**

****Check out the banner for this story on my profile. Also, feel free to take a look at my multi-chaptered story, "Boredom, Games, and Love."**

***XoXoX***


End file.
